Just a Little Longer
by OddObsessed
Summary: At 25 years old, Odd is still having nightmares about how Aelita fell into the digital sea, and he could've saved her if he held on just a little longer. OxA Oneshot Songfic. Song is Blind by Lifehouse


**Not as good as my last OddxAelita sonfic, but it's ok. Things to know:- Song is "Blind" by Lifehouse. I got the idea from a Code Lyoko vid on youtube to this song. Completely different story line, though. Odd is 25 and having nightmares about how Aelita fell into the Digital Sea, and how he could've saved her if he held on a little longer. I think it's in the desert region. **

* * *

Odd froze as he saw the mega tank in front of her, the digital sea behind her.

"Jeremie, help!" She called, but he couldn't help her. He could tell her to hold on, and wait for someone else to save her, but he couldn't.

"I'm coming, Aelita!" Odd called. He jumped onto his overboard and raced towards her, but something told him he wouldn't make it.

_I was young but I wasn't naïve, __  
__I watched helpless as he turned around to leave.__  
__And still I have the pain I have to carry, __  
__A past so deep that even you could not bury if you tried.__  
_

The mega tank opened, shooting a blast towards her.

"Jeremie!" She called again, hoping that somehow, _he _would save her.

Odd jumped off the board and rolled a bit, before running on all fours towards her as she flew off the edge. "Aelita, hold on!"

_After all this time,__  
__I never thought we'd be here,__  
__Never thought we'd be here.__  
__When my love for you was blind, __  
__But I couldn't make you see it, __  
__Couldn't make you see it.__  
__That I loved you more, than you'll ever know, __  
__A part of me died when I let you go.__  
_

Odd thrust his hand out and grabbed Aelita's. He couldn't see the mega tank, but he didn't care if he landed in the digital sea, as long as Aelita didn't.

"Odd, hold on! Ulrich's on his way!" Jeremie called out. Odd sighed. Ulrich couldn't help her. Only he could.

"Aelita, don't let go." He whispered.

Aelita nodded.

_I would fall asleep, __  
__Only in hopes of dreaming, __  
__That everything would be like it was before._

_But nights like this it seems are slowly fleeting; __  
__They disappear as reality is crashing to the floor._

Odd gripped her hand tightly. "Ulrich won't make it, will he?" Aelita asked, staring up at Odd.

"He will, he has to." Odd said. "We can't lose you Aelita, I can't lose you."

Aelita shook slightly, mainly out of fear. "What if he doesn't?"

"He will." Odd felt her hand slip, and he grabbed it tighter. "Jeremie, she's slipping!" He shouted, hoping that somehow, he could bring her back without getting her to a tower.

"There's not much I can do, Odd." Jeremie called back to him. Odd clamped his eyes shut.

_After all this time,__  
__I never thought we'd be here,__  
__Never thought we'd be here.__  
__When my love for you was blind,__  
__But I couldn't make you see it,__  
__Couldn't make you see it,__  
__That I loved you more, than you'll ever know.__  
__A part of me died when I let you go._

"Aelita, hold on." Odd whispered.

"I can't. Odd, I can't!"

Odd felt her hand slide away from his, falling towards the digital sea.

"Aelita!" He called, thrusting his hand out towards hers, hoping that somehow he could bring her back.

"Aelita, I love you…"

_After all this why,__  
__Would you ever wanna leave it,__  
__Maybe you could not believe it.__  
__That my love for you was blind,__  
__But I couldn't make you see it,__  
__Couldn't make you see it.__  
__That I loved you more than you will ever know,__  
__A part of me died when I let you go._

Odd awoke with a start, sweat dripping from his blonde hair.

"Aelita…" he whispered. "Why didn't I hold on tighter?" Odd sighed. His whole life was shattered, when she fell.

And he couldn't forget her, 12 years on.

_I loved you more than you'll ever know,  
A part of me died when I let you go.  
_

_

* * *

_**Yeah, I know it wasn't very good, but i'm tired, and anyone who knows me well, knows I don't sleep, I write Code Lyoko fanfiction. I don't drink water, either. I drink coke and blood. heh. See, that's how tired I am. Anyway, R&R. **


End file.
